Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 51
Fan:Digimon Adventure V In progress kids all raise their fists, ready for the fight of their lives. Daemon: That's impossible! How did you digivolve without the crests? Neo: Nothing's impossible! At least not when you've got friends helping you! Tai: You said it. Now, time to fight! All the kids: Yeah! digimon race toward Daemon, their human partners riding along with them. Rei riding with Taichi on WarGreymon while Neo hitches a ride on Grand Kuwagamon Daemon: Insolent BRATS!!!! AGOL'S FLAME! -- Zudomon: Vulcan's Hammer! of the fireballs reaches for the group, but is destroyed by Zudomon's defensive attack. Joe: Alright! Your hammer nailed it! Mimi: We can help out too, right, Lillymon? Lillymon: Hang on! Mimi: Hang on for wha-- aaaahhh! flings Mimi away from her to aim her Flower Cannon. Lillymon: Flower Cannon! blast destroys another fireball, and Lillymon grabs onto Mimi's hand once again. Mimi: Next time, Lillymon, can you use someone else as a boomerang? Lillymon: Sorry, but I knew you can thrust me. Mimi: Yeah, but still... is smashed into nothingness by Zudomon. Standing on Zudomon's head, Joe calls out across the black expanse of space. Joe: Tai! Now's your chance to go for him! Tai: Alright! Huh? Sora: Joe! Mimi! Look out behind you! and Mimi gasp as fireball comes out of nowhere, dangerously close to them, but GrapLeomon uses his fist to knock it off course as Angewomon deleivers the final blow with her arrow. T.K.: Don't worry about it, guys. We're here to protect you! Kari: We'll fight too! Mimi: Thanks, Kari! Joe: We owe you one! ahead, the Megas are flying towards Daemon. Tai: Matt! This is better than any video game! Matt: I'll say! Daemon: Come forth! shadow monster manifest and attempt to intercept the Digimon. By then, Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon. Sora: Hey, why should you guys have all the fun? Leave some for me and Izzy. Izzy: We'll distract the small fries while the Megas concentrate on attacking. Hideto: Got it! Matt: Watch our backs! [] Garudamon: MegaKabuterimon, protect Sora! MegaKabuterimon: Got it. deposits Sora safely on the other digimon's back, freeing herself to attack the red projectiles shooting toward them. Garudamon: Wing Blade! MetalSeadramon: River of Power! firey blast wipes out every grenade, causing Daemon to growl in anger. Garudamon picks up Sora. Sora: Thanks guys! Daemon: Die! MegaKabuterimon: Now it's my turn. Horn Buster! Grand Kuwagamon: Dimenisional Sccissors. ball of electricity decimates the attack, and Daemon roars in frustration. Tai and Rei: Attack! Yamato and Hideto: Now! BlackWarGreymon: Terra Destoryer! MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw! WarGreymon: Terra Force! two powerful attacks cause an expolsion to engulf Daemon, his screams heard. Jou: We did it.We destroyed all of his claws. Tai: Still think you're so tough? Daemon: Ha ha ha. Is that your best shot? Matt: You know you're beaten. Face it like a mon! Daemon: Underestimating me will be your downfall! As long as there is darkness, I will never die! Tai: What? Daemon: Dark Area! Fill me with the power of Darkness! enlarges. The kids stand paralyzed with fear, lost in their own thoughts. Joe: Is this the end?! Mari: I'm too good-looking to go! Mimi: This can't be happening. T.K.: We can't let it end like this! Izzy: There must be a solution! Hideto: We'll stop him! Matt: We won't give up! Tai: We're stronger than he is. Joe: We're a team. Sora: It's destiny. Neo: It's our bonds! Rei: It's...our Belief in ourselves and each other! Kari: After all.... All the kids: We're the Digi-Destined and our bond will open the future! Daemon: Your bond is nothing before me! --- Daemon: What? What happened. Their...power are different... [] But even if you you can't destroy me.nWhat will you do? You I cannot be destoryed. How All we needto This was created to seal you! It can't be! This is..our power Impossibe. You plan to seal me the --- unleases his Dark Spreader. However, each of the kids' digivices glows, then shoots out an arrow of light. Each arrow forms one side of a square. The two squares join together around Daemon, forming a transparent box around him. Daemon: What is this?!? Daemon: Impossible! You plan to seal me in the dark. Me!! The ruler of this world!!! box then spins and shrinks, until is reduced to. Tai: Do whatever you like, but you'll never win! Daemon: Impossible! Tai: What am I not doing? Daemon: I'M FULL! I'M TOO FULL! explodes. --- 31 Rei: Thank you for everything. ---- 98 Tai: I did have some help you know. Category:Fan fiction